


Tweet IRL

by twosaltyhunters



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Crack, M/M, my friend told me to make this it’s a joke lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosaltyhunters/pseuds/twosaltyhunters
Summary: By the request of one person of many names, I am writing a second chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with his tweet. And now here James is, being fucked by Danny Phantom. By the end, both of them hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the request of one person of many names, I am writing a second chapter.

James wakes up the next morning to a cold bed. The only evidence left of the events from the night prior is the note left on his bedside table.

"Thanks for last night. Maybe I'll see you again -Danny."

James didn't think he would ever see Danny again, and he knew Danny knew it too. The more James thought about it, the more he seemed to realize that Danny wasn't all that interested in him.

The pair met at a gay bar known for helping people get the best hookups. It's a safe space for the lgbtq+ community. Danny is a regular at the bar, but James has only recently entered adulthood, so he's still too young to go into any bar. He just really needed to get loose, so he went to this bar where he knew the bouncers didn't check IDs. Once he got there, the stranger caught his eye. It took a few drinks, but finally, James was loose enough to approach Danny. One thing led to another and soon they were renting a cheap motel room a few doors down. 

Now, James is regretting his decision because Danny lived up to all expectations. He's really feeling the railing he took the night before. So, maybe the sex wasn't that bad on James's end.

Danny could tell James wasn't a pro when it came to sex, but he tried to be nice about it. The odd thing about the whole situation is Danny really wants to see James again. Danny decides he'll go back to the bar tonight with the hopes of seeing James again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know why I keep updating.

James couldn't stop thinking about Danny all day. Since he couldn't get him out of his head, James decided to go to the same bar again. He has only been there for a couple of minutes when he feels someone tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see a familiar face.

"Hey."

"Hi, Danny."

James honestly can't believe that Danny is here. He can't tell if he's relieved or not. Danny has been at the forefront of his mind all day and James is happy he can relieve himself of the thoughts but on the other side, James is a little embarrassed to see him again. He knows that last night wasn't the greatest and he just didn't want to face Danny again.

"Can I get you a drink?" Danny asks.

"Um, I guess."

"Good."

The pair makes their way to the bar so that they can get drinks.

"Two beers," Danny tells the bartender after he gets his attention.

After they get their drinks, Danny takes a huge chug while James sips at his drink. The two make small talk for a while with nothing particularly interesting to talk about. Danny and James hang out for around two hours before anything totally embarrassing happens to James.

"So, about last night..." Danny says.

James' eyes widen and he feels his cheeks redden. "Oh, um - yeah. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" Danny looks genuinely concerned when he said this.

"Well, I - uh, I know that it wasn't the greatest for you and..."

Before James could continue, Danny interrupted him. "I really had fun. I'm not going to lie, it wasn't the best I've ever had," James blushed at that. "But I really had a fun time. I think we should do it again sometime."

James' inner monologue had been shut off by that one sentence. He knew that he looked like a deer in headlights, but he couldn't find himself to care at the moment. It seemed his words weren't working at the moment, but all he could force out was a simple "me too".

Danny instantly brightened up at those two words. Danny found a napkin and a pen and wrote down seven digits. 

"Here's my number. Use it sometime."

"I will," James replied.

Danny left the bar after saying goodbye. Danny felt that tonight was really successful and he couldn't wait to see James again. James felt the same way.


End file.
